When Best Friends Collide
by markandcallieforever
Summary: AU Set before season 1. Addison and Callie live in New York, while Mark and Derek live in Seattle. Derek and Addison met while at a convention and are doing the long-distant relationship thing. Derek asks Addison to visit Seattle and she drags Callie along. When Derek's best friend meets Addison's best friend, will feelings erupt? Parings: Mark/Callie Derek/Addison
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters, they belong to Shonda Rhimes**

"Tell me why I'm going again?" Callie asked as she leaned against the doorway of Addison's room.

"Because, I don't want to go to Seattle alone" Addison called out from her closet. She walked back in with a handful of stilettos, in every color.

"Scaredy Cat. You and Derek have been together for a few months, you should be fine by yourself, I would probably be a third wheel anyway." Callie said as she plopped down on Addison's bed.

"I am not a scaredy cat! I just...I don't want it to be weird" Addison admitted softly.

"Why in the hell would it be weird? Your dating him." Callie looked to Addison who just stood silently.

"We haven't...you _know..._it" Callie looked at her confused, it took her a few moments to finally get what Addison was trying to say and she gasped.

"What!? You didn't sleep with him yet?! Why not?" Addison looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.

"Long distant relationships don't always work out, so...I didn't want to give up my...cookies and have him break up with me" Callie burst out laughing at the term that Addison used. Addison glared at her and grabbed a pillow and hit her with it. Before she could hit her again, Callie grabbed the pillow and tried to calm herself.

"Okay! So I'm going with you for...what exactly?"

"Your coming because if things get weird, you can use your feisty personality and sarcastic ass to lessen the tension" Addison as she laughed. It was Callie's turn to hit Addison with a pillow. It soon turned into a pillow fight that left them in a haven of feathers. They were both rolling on the floor, howling with laughter and tears streaming down their faces.

"Fine! You win! I'll go with you, you pain in the ass!" Callie shouted as she stood up and Addison hopped on her back and sent them both falling to the ground. Addison leaned over and gave Callie a loud kiss on her cheek, Callie shook Addison off her back, hitting her head on the floor.

"Thank you, thank you!" Addison said, she got back to her feet and continued packing. Callie went back to her bedroom in the apartment that they shared. .

Callie and Addison have been best friends since birth. Their parents were all surgeons who worked at the same hospital, so the girls spent a lot of time together when either parent was paged in. The two girls lived next door to each other in sunny Miami, Florida. The girls were never seen apart, they went to the same schools, liked the same things, had the same friends and did the same things. They were inseparable. After high school, both Addison and Callie got into NYU where they both attended college. Both women wanted to follow in their parents footsteps and become surgeons. Callie chose Orthopedics and Addison OB-GYN. College were the best years of their lives for both women. Time at college was spent, hooking up with guys, staying up late cramming for exams and becoming closer than ever. Both girls went through their fair amount of men during their time at NYU, but neither of them found true love. Now, they were both world-class surgeons and both worked together at the same hospital, New York Presbyterian.

A couple of months ago, Addison had a conference in Seattle. There, she met a hunky Dr. Shepard, who was a neurologist at Seattle Grace Hospital. While her time there, Addison had gone out to dinner with him, had drinks and they exchanged numbers. The night before Addison was set to go back to New York, dear Dr. Shepard showed up at her hotel door with a suitcase in hand. He had informed her that he took his vacation early and was going to go back with her. When the couple returned to New York, Callie was surprise when she went to pick Addison up from the airport. Addison had introduced him as her boyfriend and Callie played the role as the best friend. When they went to dinner that night, Callie set the rules and interrogated him until no end. When she was finally satisfied, she gave her blessing and actually came to like the brown-hair, blue-eyed man. Derek had stayed a week in New York with Addison before he had to go back. At the airport, they promised to call and come back to visit, they had both agreed to try a long-distance relationship.

Every three weeks from then on, Derek would show up at their door and surprise Addison. Addison never returned to Seattle after her first time there, she just couldn't get the time to go. While in New York, Derek and Callie had become really close, each sharing one thing in common, the love they had for Addison. That love could create quite a bond between two people.

A week ago, Derek called Addison asking if she could come and visit him this time. Realizing that she had never been the one to visit him, she agreed, and promised to drag Callie along with her.

So now, the best friends found them on a round trip flight to Seattle, neither of them knowing what to expect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Mark! Just come with me to the airport!" Derek begged at his best friend.

"Why can't you go alone? I'm busy, there's a new nurse in town, and she's hot"

"You're seriously gonna choose a chick or your best friend? Seriously?" Derek asked as the two made their way to the Attending's locker.

"Uh, yes, you're only gonna go pick up your _girlfriend_ anyway, your the one choosing a chick, man" Mark chuckled.

Derek looked at the man he called his best friend, "Fine, I'll pay you to go"

Mark thought for a second, then shook his head, "You by the first round of drinks and I'm game"

"Fine! We have to go, her plane lands in half an hour"

Mark was silent as he stared at the man beside him, he had a smirk on his face, "Wow, you really are whipped"

"Yes, yes I am and we haven't even -" Derek cut himself off before he said to much. He knew Mark, and if he told him, he would me mocked relentlessly.

Mark knew something was up by the tone of Derek's voice, "You haven't WHAT?"

Derek was silent and Mark caught on rather quickly, he burst into a fit of laughter and bent over for leverage.

"Are you serious!? You guys haven't had sex yet, Derek!? You really are whipped" Derek glared at Mark and smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up and change!" Derek demanded. After Mark got over his laughter, he quickly changed back into his street clothes and set off toward the airport.

On the drive Derek said, "Oh, by the way, she's bringing her friend, so behave"

"Don't I always? Besides, if her friend is anything like the way you described Addison, I don't wanna even try" Mark received another smack to the head and chuckled.

15 minutes later, they pulled into the airport parking lot and made their way to the departures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you ready?" Addison asked as she and Callie exited the plane.

"Uh, yeah, the question is, are you?"

"I am, a little nervous, but I really miss him" Callie made a gagging face and Addison hit her shoulder.

The girls got their luggage and made their way to departures. Addison scanned the crowd for Derek. A huge smile spread across her face as she spotted a familiar pair of blue eyes that have been in her dreams for the past few months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oooh! There she is!" Derek announced and waved frantically at Addison. He met the girls halfway and embraced her in a big hug. Mark trailed behind him, playing something on his phone, he still hadn't looked up.

"Derek! I missed you!" Addison said as she hugged Derek.

"I missed you too, babe" Derek gave her a quick peck then turned to Callie, who had also been on her phone and had not even bothered to look up. He plucked the phone out of her hand, receiving a firm slap to his shoulder. She snatched it back and stuffed it in her pocket.

"What, you didn't miss me?" She questioned and Derek laughed and brought her into a big hug.

"How could I not miss your sarcastic ass?" he chuckled and turned to Mark.

"Ladies, this is my best friend, Mark Sloan, Mark, this is Addison Forbes Montgomery and her best friend Callie Torres" When Mark didn't look up, Derek nudged him in his leg and sent a glare his way. Mark finally looked up from his phone and was stunned at the sight he saw. There standing before him was a very beautiful red-head, but it was the woman behind her that caught his eye. She was hot, she had curves that seemed too dangerous, her black locks hung low on her shoulders, her eyes were a dark shade of brown that seemed to pull him in further. When she flashed him a smile, his knees almost gave out on him. When he finally realized that he hadn't said anything yet, he stuck out his and flashed them his famous smile.

"It's nice to meet you, ladies" He turned to Derek, "You never told me that goddesses would be in our wake" He turned back to the girls and Addison blushed and Callie just looked at him with disgust.

Mark took a step toward Callie and held out his hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name, gorgeous" He placed a light kiss on Callie's hand and held it in his.

"It's Calliope, but no one calls me that, you can call me Callie" she said as she pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman"

"Uh, thanks" she said and took a step back from him.

Addison and Derek stood watching the scene unfold. Derek noticed the look on his best friend's face and knew that it was time to intervene.

"Well, you ladies must be starving, can we take you out for dinner?"

"Please, the plane food is always gross, even in first class" Callie answered Derek. He chuckled, grabbed both girls luggage and led Addison out toward the car.

"After you" Mark said and Callie shot him a weird look and went before him. Mark trailed behind her, taking in the way her tight jeans hugged her ass.

When they finally reached the car, Mark and Derek loaded the girls suitcases and climbed in the car. Addison sat in the front with Derek, while Mark climbed in the back and sat next to Callie. She tried to sit as far away from him as the backseat would allow, but he kept getting closer. She noticed all his features. He was handsome, and not to mention hot! But she couldn't go there.

She knew that she couldn't fall for Derek's best friend, no matter how charming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Derek pulled up in front of high class restaurant. Mark got out of the car and ran over to Callie's side and opened the door for her, he extended his hand and expected her to take, it shocked him to hell when she didn't and simply got out of the car. He stood there with his jaw slack, he had never been rejected before, this was something new for him. He shut the door and jogged to catch up with the others. They walked into the restaurant where they were immediately seated.

Addison slid into one side of the booth, Derek followed behind her. On the other side, Callie climbed in, and Mark slid in next to her with a smirk on his face. The waiter came by and introduced himself and said to be back for their order.

"So, what's new in New York?" Derek asked.

"Well, Callie got her grant for her cartilage research" Addison said and looked pointedly at Callie, who took a small bow in her seat.

"Wow! That's great, Cal! Sounds like a badass to me"

"Did I ever seem like a non badass, Dr. Shepard?" Callie asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"No, of course not Dr. Torres" Mark turned to Callie.

"Dr.? You're a Dr.?"

"I'm a surgeon" She said proudly. Mark had a shocked look on his face.

"Wow, me too, what field are you in?"

"Orthopedics, I enjoy breaking bones, grinding them to dust, and making people cry," She leaned closer to him, so only he could hear her, "I get off on that kind of stuff" Mark choked on his water at her words. Callie just simply smirked.

"Ortho huh? Not many women in that field, I'm impressed."

"So, what field are you in?"

"Plastics" he said smugly.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Callie said.

"And why's that?" he asked, really wondering why.

"You have this whole, perverted thing about you, like plastic surgeons do" Callie said with a slight chuckle. "Ow!" she said aloud and looked at Addison who had kicked her under the table and mouth 'Be Nice', Callie mouthed back to her, 'In your dreams'.

"So, Mark, plastics, what's that like? People say it's not really important, so why do it?" Addison asked trying to get the mood lighter.

"I don't only give boob jobs, you know, for instance, I had a patient today, 7 years old, her father burned her face after she brought him the wrong beer and I had to reconstruct her face, it was completely burned off, she's a completely new person now. She can't recognize who she's looking at through a mirror. The father was taken to jail and the girl was taken into custody. Sometimes Plastics isn't always about boobs jobs." Callie looked at Mark with whole new eyes, he actually sounded compassionate. Maybe she could lighten up a bit.

After dinner, the foursome climbed back into the car and headed for the hotel that Callie and Addison were staying at. The Archfield. 15 minutes later, Derek pulled into the valet of the hotel and got out to help Addison out. Mark did the same for Callie, this time she took his extended hand and let him help her out. The bellman took their luggage while Addison and Derek said goodnight. Callie turned to Mark.

"It was nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Well, goodnight" Callie said, trying to hide her blush under his stare.

"Goodnight" Mark smiled and Callie smiled back, she then turned toward the entrance of the hotel and sent him a smirk over her shoulder. Mark watched as his latest interest walked away. The whole time trying to think of another way to get her to spend time with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So I'll call you tomorrow" Derek said as he walked Addison to the entrance of the hotel.

"Okay"

"Did you notice that..thing between Cal and Mark tonight?"

"Yeah, I did! I thought I was the only one who noticed!" Addison laughed and Derek joined in.

"No way, I saw it too, it was kinda hard not to"

"Maybe they'll get to know each other better" Addison said with a hint of something else in her voice. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered.

"I want to get to know each other" Derek said huskily in her ear. Addison sighed and licked her lips.

"Soon, we will definitley get to know each other, Dr. Shepard" Addison left a small kiss on his lips and pulled from his embrace.

"I'll be looking forward to it"

"Goodnight" Addison said, pecking his lips one last time.

"Goodnight" He watched as Addison walked up the stairs and headed into the lobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Addison caught up with Callie in the check-in line and nudged her.

"That was fun"

"Yeah, it was, it's a good thing we came"

"Yeah, Mark was great huh?" Addison asked eyeing her best friend suspiciously.

"Well, I wouldn't say great, but he was nice" Callie said nonchalantly very aware that Addison was waiting for a reaction.

Addison could see that Callie was bluffing, "Nice my ass" she muttered.

The pair checked in to their respective hotel rooms and hurried up to them. Callie and Addison were right across the hall of each other, and once they reached their rooms, they said goodnight, and made plans for the next day. Both women showered, unpacked and slipped into bed and drifted off to sleep, both hoping that the next few days would be filled with many more good times spent with the boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek and Mark climbed back into the car and drove off.

"Tonight was good right?" Derek asked his eyes on the road.

"Yeah"

"Addison's great huh? Callie too?" Derek asked and waited for Mark's reaction. He definintly didn't miss the smile that crept on his face at Callie's name.

"Yeah, Callie, why the hell didn't you tell me she was so hot, man!?" Mark demanded.

"Because I know you, I don't want her getting hurt. You go through women like you change a t-shirt, Mark. Callie is important to Addison, therefore, she is important to me, and I don't want you to break her heart. You have to many trailing after you" Derek said in that overly protective tone.

"I think she's different, man, she actually rejected me, the Sloan man has never been rejected, she may be the one"

Derek almost swirved off the road after Mark's statement, "The one? Is that even in your vocabulary?" He recieved a slap to his shoulder.

"Shut up, It's just.. Callie's different, different than any of the other women I've been with."

"Yeah, she's different, she's real, that's the difference"

"Your not wrong, I think I'm gonna see where this takes me" Mark said with a smirk.

Derek's face was serious as he turned to Mark, "Go ahead, but the moment you hurt her, I'm hurting you"

Mark chuckled, "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt her, If anything, I think she could be the one to hurt me, with those dangerous curves of hers..." He trailed off thinking of the very curves he was talking about. He couldn't wait until the next day to possibly see the Latina goddess once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Calliope Torres wake up!" Addison called outside her hotel room.

Callie groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

"Callie! Come on! We're meeting Derek in 20 minutes!" Addison banged on the door causing several guests to pop their heads into the hall.

Callie groaned loudly and pulled herself out of bed. She padded her way to the door and swung it open. "What!"

Addison stepped in and plopped herself on Callie's bed. Callie slammed the door and crawled back under the covers.

"Callie, get up, come one, we have to go!" Addison shook her and when Callie didn't make a move to get up, she stood up on the bed and started jumping.

"Addie! Leave me alone! I want to sleep!" Callie mumbled from below a pillow.

"No! Get up!"

"Go away!"

"Please, Callie!"

Callie peaked her head out of the blankets and saw Addison, who had moved to her knees and had her fingers laced beneath her chin.

"Why? You'll be fine without me"

"No, I won't, it might be weird" Addison said softly.

"Addison," Callie said as she sat up, "Think of it like a date, you guys can have some alone time"

"Alone time?" Addison asked.

"Yes, alone time, maybe you can finally get the deed done" Callie chuckled and ducked as Addison sent a pillow flying her way.

Addison sighed, "Fine, but your ass better be up when I get back" Addison smacked her ass and walked out of her room.

Callie snuggled into her bed and fell straight to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning, gorgeous" Derek greeted as Addison stepped out of her cab. He went to her side and left a peck on her lips.

"Hey"

"Where's Callie?" Derek asked as she ushered her into the diner.

"Her lazy ass is still sleeping"

Derek chuckled, "Old habits never die hard, huh?"

"You have no idea, when we were in college, she was the worst to get up, it used to take me half an hour just to get her out of bed." Addison laughed as she sat down in the chair that Derek held out for her.

"So, how's work?"

"Work is work, same old same old, how about you, any world-class surgeries?"

"Eh, same old, same old" Derek said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, Addison was back from her breakfast with Derek and was once again knocking on Callie's door. This time, she was fully dressed, and ready to go.

"Hey Adds" Callie said as she held the door open, "How was the date?"

Addison shrugged, but the smile on her face gave her away, "Good, we talked a lot"

Callie walked backed to the bathroom, where she was finishing up her makeup, "That's great! I told you it wouldn't be weird!" she called.

"Yeah, it was great actually"

"What are we doing today?"

"Derek said we could go by the hospital he works at, check it out" Addison answered and adjusted her hair in the mirror.

"Sounds good, when?"

"He said anytime is good, I just have to call"

Callie walked out of the bathroom, "Lets go then!" she laughed and tugged Addison's arm.

Addison smiled and the pair headed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pair headed in to Seattle Grace Hospital. They looked at their surroundings, the business of the hospital. Interns, residents, and attendings all running around.

"Addison!" They swerved their heads towards the call. Derek was making his way toward them dressed in his navy blue scrubs. He kissed both girls on the cheek and led them further into the hospital.

"Hey, stud, what's going on here? It's crazy!" Callie said as they made their way to the elevator.

"It's like this all the time, Cal"

"Wow, seems like fun" Both Addison and Derek turned to look at Callie, she smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, let me give you guys the 5 cent tour"

The elevator doors opened and Derek showed them the OR's, the different lounges. He introduced them to a couple of other surgeons. Chief Webber being one of them.

"Richard, these are a couple of friends of mine, they both work at New York Presbyterian." Derek said, introducing them to a tall, older man.

"Wow, New York Presbyterian, that's impressive, what fields are you guys in?" the elder man asked.

"Well, I'm an Ortho Attending, and Addison here is the head of OB-GYN" Callie interrupted before Derek could answer for them.

"It's nice to meet you ladies, I'm Richard Webber, Chief of Surgery" He stuck out his hand and both women shook it.

"I'm Callie, by the way, Callie Torres"

"Torres? I've heard lots of great things about you Ms. Torres" Richard said.

"And I'm Addison, Addison Forbes-Montgomery"

"Well, please, let me know if you need anything" Richard said as he walked off.

The trio headed toward the cafeteria, past a group of interns who stopped to enjoy the view.

"Woah, did you see those chicks?" A intern named Alex Karev said.

"Of course we saw them, their like stunning" Another intern named, Izzie Stevens spoke up.

"What do you think their doing here?" Meredith Grey asked.

"Well, the fact that they're here with, McDreamy himself, I'm gonna assume that one of them is the girl he's dating" Cristina Yang said.

"Whatever they're here for, I hope their staying awhile" George O'Malley said.

They all nodded their agreement and also made their way to the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek, Addison and Callie sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. They were very aware of the eyes that were burning holes into their heads. Callie scanned the crowd, and sent all the admirers her dazzling smile.

"What is with all the staring?" she asked.

Derek laughed a bit, "The fact that they've never seen you before, they feel the need to stare" he said, "oh, and the fact that you two are some of the beautiful women this place has ever seen, may be another thing."

Addison blushed and Callie just took a sip of her coffee.

She was startled by someone clearing their throat. Callie looked up to find the smiling face of Mark Sloan. She didn't acknowledge him, she simply took another sip of coffee. Hoping to be invited to sit, Mark sighed in defeat when he wasn't acknowledged. He sat in the seat next to hers and turned to face her.

"Callie, how are you doing, beautiful?" Mark asked.

Callie rolled her eyes, "I'm just peachy, actually" she said sarcastically.

"Is that so? I have this man that just came in, you up for a quick consult?" Mark asked, eyeing her up and down.

"A consult?" Callie asked, "Seriously?"

Mark nodded, "Seriously"

Callie fought the smile that was making its way to her face, and sighed.

"Fine"

Mark smirked, "Okay, let's go get you some scrubs" They both stood up and said goodbye to Addison and Derek. Mark led her to the Attending's locker room, where he found her a brand new pair of navy blue scrubs. Without leaving to change behind the curtain, Callie whipped off her shirt and pulled the scrub top. Mark enjoyed the view of Callie's ample breasts and slightly rounded stomach. Sure, she wasn't his usual type of woman, but he was starting to consider the idea of becoming a man of curves, especially Ms. Callie Torres' curves. Callie continued unfazed by his presence and slid her jeans down and pulled on the scrub pants. When she was done, stored her clothes in Mark's locker and set off.

They were walking down the hall when Mark spoke up, "The patient is a 35 year-old male, he fell off his roof while repainting and broke several bones"

Callie nodded and stepped through the door Mark held out for her.

She looked over the chart briefly and smiled at the man, "Hello Mr. Thomas, I'm Dr. Torres, I'm here to check out what's going on"

"Thank you Dr. Torres"

Callie smiled and began feeling around the effect areas. When she was done assessing she turned to Mark.

"He dislocated his shoulder, I'm gonna need you to brace him while I pop it back in"

Mark nodded and braced the man by his other shoulder.

"Okay, Mr. Thomas, this is gonna hurt, but only for a second" Callie reassured the man. She took hold of his shoulder and nodded to Mark.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" And just like that, she popped it back in. Mr. Thomas cried out in agony and Callie eased his shoulder into a brace. Mark watched her work with awe. It amazed him how hot it could be to pop back in a shoulder. Well, I guess anything is hot when it comes to Callie.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Thomas?" Callie asked as she scribbled a few notes in his chart.

The man smiled, "Much better now, Thank you so much Dr. Torres"

Callie returned his smile, "It was my pleasure" She closed the chart and headed out of the room, Mark hot on her heels. When he finally caught up to her, he nudged her with his hip.

"Wow! I did not see that coming!" Mark exclaimed.

"I forgot how good it felt to work with bones, I've been missing it" Callie said,

Mark stuffed his hands in the pockets of his lab coat and said, "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Callie was startled by the question and took a second to answer, "I'd love to" she said with a smile.

Shocked at her words, Mark nodded, "Good, great! I'll pick you up at 8? The Archfield?"

"Sounds good" Callie replied. She and Mark had made it back to the locker room and she stopped before going in.

"So, I'll see you later?"

Mark smirked and nodded, "I can't wait" He kissed her on the cheek and turned back down the hallway.

Callie smiled and slipped into the locker room, where she changed back into her street clothes and went in search of Addison. The whole time, she had been thinking about her date with Mark. Maybe he wasn't like the other guys, maybe he was different.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys are still with me!**

Chapter 4

Derek watched as his best friend walked up and down the halls of Seattle Grace with a proud smirk on his face. He was at the nurses' station watching as Mark basically pranced toward him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Derek asked as Mark came to stand next to him.

Mark flashed a smile at his friend, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mhmm..and I'm having a bad hair day." Derek said while stroking his perfectly styled hair.

"What? A man can't just be happy every once in a while."

Derek crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Okay fine!" Mark said giving up, Derek smirked and waited for Mark to continue, "I'm going out with Callie tonight." he said with a wide grin. He winced once Derek slapped him on the back of his head. "What!?" he demanded.

"Your going out with Callie!?" Derek asked incredulously. Mark continued to the spot that was hit.

"Yes I'm going out with Callie," Mark clarified, "What's wrong with that?"

Derek let out a chuckle, "Mark," he started, "If you hurt her, I will personally light your comic book collection on fire." he threatened, knowing fully well that Mark had a soft spot for his secret love for authentic comic books.

"You wouldn't" Mark said crossing his arms over his chest.

The long time best friends stared each other down, "Oh I will," Derek said defiantly, "I'm serious, Mark," He said sternly, "Callie is important to me, she's like a little sister, if you screw her over-like you do every other girl you date-I'm gonna have to deal with, and therefore I'm gonna have to deal with Addison."

Mark laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Trust me, man, Callie's different," he said with a smile, "There's something about her that just..." he trailed off, "Look, I'm not gonna hurt her, I promise."

Derek simply shook his head, "You better hope you don't hurt her," he threatened, "If I'll have to deal with Addison's wraith , so will you." Derek became very serious, "And you don't want to see her wraith, trust me."

With a simple chuckle Mark walked away from his friend without another glance his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the hotel, Addison watched as Callie flitted her way around the spacious room. She watched her best friend, since elementary school, glide around getting ready for her date. Addison sat back on the bed, glass of wine in hand, trying to wrap her head around the what her friend had just dropped on her.

"Wait, wait," Addie said waving her hand, "Let me get this straight...Mark Sloan asked you out? Like on a date? A DATE date?" she punctuated the word 'date' for extra emphasis on her shock.

Callie glared at her friend through the mirror where she was applying her eyeliner, "Yes, Addison, I, Callie Torres has been asked on a date."

"That's not what I meant," Addie explained, "I mean, from everything that Derek has told me about Mark, he doesn't seem like a guy who dates." she paused and thought for a moment, "He seems like the fuck'em then chuck'em kind of guy."

Callie put down her straightening iron and turned around to face her friend, "Addie, we're just having fun." she walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Addison, "Besides, he lives here, we live in New York, it would never work out anyway."

"Just, don't let yourself fall for this guy, Cal" Addison warned, "You know you're a softie on the inside," she teased and got a slap to the shoulder from Callie.

"Shut up," Callie snapped at her, "I am not a softie, I am a fucking hardcore surgeon, and I am not gonna let a hotshot plastic surgeon who's cocky, and sexy...and hot..." she trailed off thinking about the way Mark's muscles rippled with every move he made.

Addison watched her friend drift off and she simply chuckled while she shook head, "Mhmmm...not a softie my ass." she muttered under her breath. Callie shot her a glare as stood and made her way back to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Mark made his way down the 7th floor of the Archfield and made his way to Callie Torres' hotel room. Finally reaching her door, he made a quick check of suit and raised his hand to knock on the door. After a few moments, he was surprised to see Addison Montgomery answer the door.

"Mark" she said with no emotion. Mark flashed her a grin.

"Addison, how are you on this fine evening?"

Addison rolled her eyes and stepped aside to let him in, "Oh, I'm just peachy." Mark chuckled as walked through the door.

"Wow, Derek must really be satisfying you." he said sarcastically. Addison slammed the door and pushed past him.

"Callie! Your daaaaaaaate's here!" she called. Callie emerged from the bathroom and shot Addison a harsh glare. She then turned to Mark and pretended that her breath didn't catch in her throat at the sight of him in a tux.

"Hi" She said with a smile. Mark appreciatively gazed at her, taking in the way the tight-almost sinful-red dress showed off every single curve, his eyes traveled from her toned, bronze legs to her hair curled perfectly around her shoulders. He took in every single aspect of her and found himself suddenly speechless for the first time in his life. Callie flushed under his lustful glare and cleared her throat, catching his attention.

"Hey" he managed to choke out. "You look...amazing."

Callie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and eyed him up and down, "You don't look too bad yourself." she slipped her feet into her black peep-toe pumps, then grabbed her jacket and purse.

Mark walked over to her and helped her into her leather jacket, that just so happened to match his, "Ready?" Callie nodded and turned to Addison.

"Don't wait up."

Addison rolled her eyes and walked with them to the door. "Not too late now," she called to them, "her curfew's 11 and not a minute after!" Callie shot Addison a look over her shoulder and listened as the red-head laughed her way back into the hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mood in the car to the restaurant was comfortable. Now, they were pulling up in front of a quaint little restaurant that Mark insisted had the best Italian food. After putting the car in park, Mark hopped out of the car and made his way to Callie's side. Opening the door for her, he held out his hand and smiled when she put her, much smaller and gentle hand in his. With a hand at the small of her back, he led her to the entrance and ushered her in.

Bebbo's Restaurant was small, but very romantic. Each table was lit with a single flame candle that was bright enough to dine comfortably in. Callie scanned her surroundings and found herself impressed, she never would have thought that a man like Mark Sloan would even know about a place like this. But then again, she didn't quite know him, only what others told her and she was willing to cut her chances and really get to know this guy.

Once they were seated, Mark noticed the look on Callie's face, he decided to question her on it, "What?" he asked.

Callie put her hands up in defense, "No it's nothing," she reassured him, "But I never really pegged you for a romantic, candle-lit dinner date kind of guy."

Mark chuckled and picked up his menu, "Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, Calliope." he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Callie winced at the use of her full name and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No one calls me that," she reminded him, "the only person who calls me that and lives, is my mother." Callie said with a smirk, "And frankly, you don't look like an older, much older version of me, so you are not allowed to call me that."

"Fine, fine," Mark said in defense, "I won't call you that, _Callie_." Callie nodded her head and took a sip of her wine glass, "But, I do want to ask why, your name is beautiful, why not use the whole thing?" he said with genuine adoration.

Callie thought for a minute before answering, "I guess, I always thought it was too..." she trailed off looking for the right word.

"Extravagant?" Mark suggested.

"Over-the-top" Callie corrected. Mark laughed and quickly quieted after Callie raised a firm eyebrow in his direction.

"Okay, fine," he gave up, "Changing the subject, where are you from?"

"Miami," she answered with a smile, "What about you?"

"I'm originally from New York." Callie almost spit out her wine at his answer.

"New York?" she asked stunned, "How did you end up all the way out here in Seattle?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, New York," he smiled, "I guess after college, me and Derek decided to both come out here and do our residency and we just couldn't bring ourselves to leave."

"I love New York," Callie commented, "I don't know how I could ever leave."

"I loved New York too," Mark agreed, "But there was just a lot going on that we both needed to get away from." Callie nodded her understanding, knowing that going deeper into this conversation might be a little too much for a first date. Their waiter came to their table and quickly took their orders, bringing them another bottle of wine.

After the waiter left, Mark looked over at Callie, "Why did you go into Ortho?"

"Why'd you go into Plastics?" She challenged. Mark shook his head and laughed.

"I asked you first."

Callie pursed her lips and nodded, "Okay fine, I chose Ortho because when I see a problem I know exactly how to fix it." she smiled, "When I fix people, I guess it kinda fixes me too, in a way."

Mark nodded, "But why would you need fixing, beautiful?" Callie rolled her eyes and Mark continued, "I guess it's my turn then, huh?"

With a simple nod from her, Mark thought truthfully before answering, "The first week of my residency, a 9 year-old girl was admitted to fix a cleft lip. When I prepped her for her surgery, she kept talking about how maybe the people at school might stop teasing her now that she'll look like them." Callie watched as anger rose in Mark's eyes, but were quickly replaced with awe. "Before I put her under anesthesia she caught my hand and told me how thankful she was to have people like me to fix kids like her. The only thing I wanted to tell her was that she was perfect just the way she was, but the look in her eyes when she woke up and saw herself couldn't have made that surgery any less important." The twinkle in his eye when he remembered her face caused a slight shiver to run down Callie's spine. "The fact that medicine did something like that, the fact that *I* helped change her life with such a simple surgery basically pushed me into Plastics, and I haven't regretted it ever since." He ended his reason with a smile that Callie found, not only charming, but one of the brightest she had ever seen a man wear proudly on his face.

After letting his words sink in, Callie grinned at him, 'Wow," she commented, "If I had an experience like that I probably would've gone into Plastics too."

Mark shook his head, "Nah, Ortho suits you just fine." Callie ran a hand through her hair and tried valiantly to hid the blush that crept on her cheeks.

Their food arrived and the pair shared light conversation each learning new and interesting things about the other. They talked about their respective childhoods, favorite arts and music. By the time they were finished with dinner, both Mark and Callie felt like they had known each other for years. After paying the check, Mark led Callie out of the restaurant and boldly reached down for her hand and intertwined their fingers.

Callie looked down at their laced fingers and smiled up at him. Once they reached the car Mark helped her in before trotting over to his side and slipping in. He peeled out of the parking lot and headed back to the Archfield. When he finally pulled into the driveway, he turned off the car and hopped out.

With their fingers interlocked, Mark escorted Callie up to her hotel room and slowed once they came to her door. He reached up and lightly caressed her cheek.

"I had a really good time tonight."

"So did I." Callie said with a smile. Mark leaned forward and left a soft kiss to her cheek.

After pulling back, he whispered, "Goodnight." When he made a move to walk away, Callie grabbed his hand pulled him back to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said, seduction dripping from her lips. Not letting him answer, she lunged forward and crushed her lips to his. Mark immediately reacted to her and circled his arms around her waist. Callie's arms moved up his arms and came to rest around his neck. Opening her mouth slightly, Callie wordlessly invited him in to explore her mouth. Feeling her mouth open to him, Mark slipped his tongue into her and laved his tongue over hers. Callie moaned quietly into his mouth while her nails lightly scratched the hairs at the nape of his neck. Pulling her closer, Mark pushed her back up against one of the walls of the-thankfully-empty hallway. His hands trailed slowly down her body, taking in every curve, stopping to draw small circles at her hips until he reached the round globe of her ass. Callie moaned as he gave her a nice squeeze pulling her closer to him, letting her feel exactly how much she was effecting him. She lightly nipped at his bottom lip, drawing a hiss from him, before pulling the slightly swollen lip between hers and soothed the pain. Before any other moves were made, the room door across the hall flew open and the pair shot away from each other. There, standing in the doorway was the smirking face of Derek Shepherd and a not to impressed glare of Addison Montgomery.

"I should've known what all that noise was out here." Derek said with a slight chuckle. Callie tried to stop the flush that built up on her neck from moving to her cheeks, but her efforts were shot and she turned bright red.

Addison crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the pair, "Looks like you two had a fun night." She said sarcastically. Callie lifted her gaze to her friend and took in the fact that Derek was clad in only his boxers and Addison in her bathrobe.

"I could say the same for you, Addie." she said defiantly. Knowing that she had gotten herself into this, Addison grabbed Derek's arms and dragged him back into her room, not without sending her friend a hostile glare.

Callie laughed as Addison slammed the door before turning back to Mark. "Tonight was great, thank you."

Mark stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. "So, how about you let me take you out again tomorrow night then?"

Pursing her lips, Callie nodded, "Sounds great." She slipped her key into the slot and pushed her door open. Before walking in, she turned back to Mark and left a sweet, soft kiss on his lips and pulled away with a smile. "Goodnight, Mark."

With a shit-eating grin on his face, Mark watched her step through her door, "Goodnight, Callie." Sending him a small wave goodbye, she shut the door and rested her head against it. On the other side of the door, Mark gazed at it before turning down the hall and walking toward the elevator with a little spring in his step. If he didn't know it, he was beginning to think that Callie Torres was the one. Well, the one for him anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mere seconds away from drifting off into a peaceful sleep, Callie nearly leapt off the bed from the sound of her hotel room door bursting open then slamming shut. After calming herself, she pushed her hair out of her face and was met with the demanding face of Addison Montgomery.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Addison!" Callie shouted, "Ever heard of knocking?!"

Addison held up the key she barged in with, "Why knock and drag you out of your comfy bed, when I have a perfectly good key to let myself in with?"

Callie narrowed eyes and pulled the covers up over her head, Addison smirked in victory and jumped onto the bed then climbed under the covers. The two girls sat in for a few minutes before Addison loudly sighed and ripped the blanket off Callie's head.

"So," she started, "How was your date with Mr. Sex on a Stick himself?" Callie chuckled and playfully slapped Addison's shoulder before propping herself up against the headboard next to Addie.

"It was," she trailed off, remembering every part of her evening, "Perfect." the Latina concluded with a small smile. Addison watched the hint of happiness that passed through her friend's eyes that she hadn't seen in them for a long time. It was refreshing.

"Perfect huh?"

Looking over at the red-head, Callie gave a simple shrug, "Yeah," she replied, "There's definitely more to him than what he seems."

"Do you see this going anywhere?" Addie asked curiously. Callie took a deep breath before answering.

"I," she paused, "We live on completely different ends of the country," Callie pointed out, Addison nodded and waited for her friend to continue, "Even if this was a real thing, I don't think either of us could just pick up and move." Addison put her arm around Callie's shoulder gave her friend a reassuring squeeze. Callie sighed and lay her head against Addie's shoulder.

"What about long distance?" Addison suggested, "It worked for me and Derek." Callie looked up at her and glared at her friend.

"Do I need to remind you of the last time I tried to do long distance with someone?"

Addison made a face as she remembered Callie's college boyfriend, saying it didn't end well would be the understatement of the century. "Okay, yeah," she grimaced, "That didn't work out so well." Callie nodded before returning her head back to Addison's shoulder.

"Maybe you should just stop seeing him." Addie suggested.

"Or," Callie interjected, "I could have a some fun on this little vacay."

With a loud snort Addison burst into laughter, "Fun?" she questioned, "And what defines your type of 'fun', Cal?"

"He could be kind of like," she paused and thought for the right word to use, "week-night stand," Both women threw their head backs and laughed. After calming herself down, Callie shook Addison out of her fit of laughter, "I'm serious!" she pushed, "I could sleep with him, and leave without getting too emotional."

Addison raised an eyebrow in her friend's direction, "So just have sex with him, then jump on a plane back to New York?" Callie nodded and Addison scoffed, "Please, we both know that you're not going to be able to do that, Callie."

"What do you mean?" Callie asked, "Yes I can, I've had one-night stands, I can be with a guy and not get attached if I want to."

"Do you remember who you're talking to, Callie?" Addison asked, "I know you better than anyone else, and I happen to know for a fact that you are as soft as a teddy bear and if you continue this," she waved her hand around gesturing to the situation, "thing you have with Mark, then you will not be able to keep your feelings out of it."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Callie huffed, "What are you talking about? I am a tough ass chick and I won't let a guy, even as sexy and charming as he is, control what I do." Addison watched the anger build up in her friend, "Teddy bear my ass." she muttered under her breath.

Addison laughed and nudged Callie, "I'm not saying that your not a badass, because the world knows that you are," she took a deep breath, "But, I just think that the connection that you and Mark have might make it a little difficult for you to leave here when we have to. So I just think that you should stop now before you get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Addie," Callie reassured her, "Mark Sloan is not, and I repeat, is not going to get under my skin, and that, my dear friend, is a promise."

Addison nodded, but not at all believed her friend, "Okay, I hope your still saying that when your having your things fed-exed here." she said under her breath. Unfortunately, Callie heard every word and slammed a pillow to her face, thus, starting a feather coating pillow fight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Mark Sloan strutted down the halls with a smile plastered to his face. The entire night he thought about none other than Calliope Torres. The way her lips felt against his, the soft silk of her bronze, caramel skin. He had to shake his thoughts of her in order to keep himself from having to duck into a closet to control himself. Making his way to the surgical board, he took a sip of his coffee and studied the board. Derek had watched the entire thing and came to stand next right beside him.

"How'd it go last night?" he asked, "From what we saw, it looked pretty interesting."

Mark chuckled and turned to his friend, "Oh, it was very_ interesting_." he said with a smug smile. "It would have been fucking great though, if you and Addison hadn't interrupted us last night!"

Derek laughed along with his friend, but quickly turned serious, "Remember what I told you, Mark" He reminded him, "You hurt Callie, that hurts Addison, then she'll hurt me, leaving me to hurt you, so be careful."

"Don't worry, man." Mark reassured his friend, "Callie's special, I'm not letting this one get away." He squeezed Derek's shoulder before turning and strolling down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what are we doing today?" Callie asked Addison as they walked out of the hotel room and started toward the elevator.

"Well," Addison started, "Derek asked us to meet him for lunch today, if we wanted to that is."

The elevator opened up and the ladies walked in and quickly pressed the button for the lobby. The ride was silent until Callie gasped causing Addison to jump and put a hand to her chest.

"Oh my god, what?" Addison asked.

"You didn't tell me how _your_ night was last night!" Callie yelled.

"It was good." Addison simply said and watched as Callie narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, silently asking for more. "Okay, it was great!" she resigned.

Callie laughed as they walked off the elevator and toward the front door. "So did you and Derek do 'it'?" Callie asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows. She could have sworn she saw Addison blush at the said term. She playfully slapped the red-cheeked woman, "Oh you totally did it last night! So was he good? I want details."

After hailing a cab, Addison finally said, "All I'm gonna say is that it was _definitely _worth the wait." She smirked at Callie as they climbed into the cab and made their way to Seattle Grace Hospital.

10 minutes later, Callie and Addison walked into Seattle Grace, still managing to catch every single person they passed. They thought, by now people would be over their appearance, apparently they thought wrong.

After looking around for any sign of Derek or Mark they walked over to a near-by nurses' station where a group of interns were chatting away. Callie cleared her throat, grabbing the attention of them all.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know where we could find Dr. Shepherd, or Dr. Sloan, would you?"

One of the interns who had brown hair and brown eyes and very attractive stepped up to them with a smug smile on his face, "I'm Alex, Alex Karev." he said holding out his hand. Both woman shared a look before Callie cautiously shook his hand and watched as Addison did the same.

"Callie," she replied, "And this is my friend Addison," she said gesturing to Addie.

"Well, I don't know where either doctor is, but if you lovely ladies would like to -" he was cut off with a slap to his shoulder from a shorter, Asian woman.

"Oh, shut up, evil spawn." she turned to the women. "So why are you guys here?"

Callie was a bit taken aback by the woman's bluntness, but like it all the same. "We're looking for Dr. Shepherd or Dr. Sloan." she repeated.

The asian shook her head, "Yeah, yeah, I know that, but why?" All the residents leaned in and waited for their answer.

Before Callie could speak again, Addison stepped in knowing that Callie easily lost her temper, "I'm dating Dr. Shepherd, and she's," she looked at Callie, trying to figure out to explain what her situation with Mark.

Callie cut off Addison before she could come up with something, "I'm sorry, but, what's your name again?"

"Cristina Yang, first year intern," she pointed to another brown haired man, who was looked somewhat softer than the other, "He's George O'Malley," she continued to a blonde, "That's Izzie Stevens," she ended her introduction with a thinner, lanky, dirty-blond haired woman, "And this is Meredith Grey."

"Grey?" Callie questioned, "As in Ellis Grey?"

Meredith nodded, "Yeah, she's my mom."

Callie stuck out her hand to the woman, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Grey, I've met your mother a few times, I didn't know she had a daughter." Meredith shook her hand and mustered a small smile.

"She doesn't talk about me much."

Cristina looked at them, "You guys are surgeons?"

Both Callie and Addison nodded, "Yep, I'm an Orthopedic Attending, and Addison is head of OB." All 5 pairs of eyebrows shot up and Callie and Addison shared a giggle.

"Where at?" the timid, soft-spoken, George O'Malley spoke up for the first time. Callie smiled at him and smirked when she saw him blush.

"New York Presbyterian."

"Wait," Alex interrupted them, "Your not Callie Torres are you? The surgeon who rebuilt a man's legs from scratch a few years ago."

With a nod, Callie said proudly, "That's me."

"Holy shit!" Alex lunged toward her and hugged her. Callie stiffened and awkwardly patted his back. "I read that article on you like a thousand times! It was badass!" he declared still holding onto her.

"Well, badass is my middle name." Callie said standing still as he continued to hold onto her.

Mark Sloan just happened to walk across the hall, when he noticed the scene and found himself stalking toward the group. "Karev!" His voice boomed through the halls. "Don't you have, oh I don't know, learning to do or something?" Alex pulled away from Callie and left without another word, the rest of the gang following after him.

Making his way over to Callie and Addison, Mark smiled at them, "Ladies, how are you this morning?"

"We're great." Callie replied simply. She watched as Mark came to stand right next to her and felt as he lightly placed his hand at the small of her back. "We were looking for you actually." She said looking up at him.

Mark smirked, "Me? What do I owe the honor?" Callie forced herself not to blush under his gaze, but instead smiled up at him.

"Technically," Addison cut in, "I was looking for Derek." Noticing that neither of them had heard a word she said, Addison watched as her friend basically had eye sex with the man before her. Finally having enough, she clapped her hands getting the attention of both of them.

"What?" Callie asked. Addison narrowed her eyes at her friend then looked to Mark.

"Do you know where Derek is? He wanted to meet for lunch today."

Mark rubbed his chin and thought before answering her, "The last I saw, he was stuck in surgery."

Addison sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Do you know how long he'll be?"

"No, the patient was pretty mangled when he was brought in, could be hours before he's out."

With a dejected breath, Addie looked to Callie and shrugged, "Life of a surgeon." Callie put an arm around her friend and squeezed her shoulders.

Mark sensed the tension and quickly stepped in, "But," he started, "I would be more than happy to treat both of you to lunch." Callie smiled at him and nodded, Addison did the same. "After you." Addison walked ahead of him leaving Callie and Mark alone for a minute.

"Thank you." Callie said with a small smile, "She really wanted to see him today."

"I know how she feels, I really wanted to see you today, too." he replied and brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand to her. Callie nodded and clasped her hand to his, intertwining their fingers. Mark led Callie down the hall towards the cafeteria oblivious to the many stares that they had received. Nobody could believe what was in front of them, the Manwhore had finally been tamed.

In the cafeteria, everybody gawked as the couple made their way to a table in the corner. They watched as Mark pulled out Callie's chair and do the same to Addison. Only after the trio had gotten settled with their lunches that Mark had so gracefully bought for them, did the crowd finally tear their eyes away from them.

"Do people around here always tend to stare?" Callie asked as she scanned the many eyes that they had managed to capture.

Mark chuckled and popped a grape into his mouth before answering, "Well, when you look as beautiful as you do, gorgeous, it's a little hard not to stare."

Callie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda, "So," she started, "What's it like to work at The Seattle Grace Hospital?"

With a shrug, Mark answered, "Eh, it's basically high school with scalpels." he declared and started pointed out the different cliques in the cafeteria, "There, you have the nurses, who are the biggest gossips you can ever find." he pointed to another group, "Over there, you have the attendings, who basically are the 'popular' kids in school." he said using air quotes for emphasis, "On the other side of the cafeteria, you have Meredith Grey and her posse, their Bailey's interns, and they manage to find new ways to piss her off everyday." Callie let out a chuckle and listened as Mark continued on, "Oh, and Bailey," he said pointing to the short woman, with a short brown hair who seemed to be lecturing her group of interns at that exact moment, using very figurative hand motions, "She's known as the Nazi, and lives up to her name very well."

"So where does Mark Sloan fit in around here?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me? I don't really fit in around here," he said with a sad smirk, "Derek, he's my only friend around these parks."

"Why did you stay then?" she asked curiously, "Why stay in a place where your alone except when you're with Derek?"

Mark shrugged before answering, "Derek, he's liked around here, a lot." Addison smiled, suddenly interested in the couple's conversation, "He wanted to stay in Seattle so..." he trailed off, "I couldn't just leave without him, he's my best friend."

Callie immediately softened at the tone of his voice and unnoticeably reached under the table and laced her fingers through his and set their hands on her thigh. Mark grinned up at her and lightly squeezed her hand, sending chills up her arm and down her spine.

"Well," A voice from behind them startling both Mark and Callie out of their stupor, "If you two are done feeling each other up, would you mind if I crash your party?" All three pairs of eyes looked up and was met with a dashing face of Derek Shepherd. Addison leaped out of her chair and hugged him.

"I thought you were surgery!" she exclaimed as she pulled away from him.

"I was," he replied, "Patient died on the table."

Addison gently rubbed his arm and led him to a seat, then plopped into her own, "I'm sorry."

Derek shrugged, "It's alright, we can't always save everyone."

Changing the subject, Mark spoke up, "Well, we both get off," he looked down at his watch, "right about now, what are you ladies doing for the rest of the day?"

Addison and Callie shared a glance before both woman shrugged, "Nothing really, what did you have in mind?" Callie asked.

"How would you ladies like to see the beauty that is Seattle, Washington?"

Callie shrugged, "I'm in." Mark smiled and rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand.

Derek and Addison nodded, "We're in too." The four quickly finished their lunches and set off to spend the day with each other.


End file.
